Scarred
by naturalbornescars
Summary: "Nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy," I say with the first smile I had on my face in years. Silva Rose has always believed she was a good for nothing but abuse girl. When she got her letter to Hogwarts, she was joyful. WHo knew she would meet her savior on her first day there? OC/Draco OR Ron OR Harry
1. Scared

**Beware! This story had its M rating for a reason! If you aren't comfortable I suggest you lower your filters to T and under. This has rape and a bit of flirting in it, so have fun! (Not.)**

Silva slammed her hair brush on her side of the counter that she shared with her half-sister. She had a super small side because her sister was favored and got everything she wanted. Legit, everything. Once she wanted a thousand galleon toy she would never play with, and her parents got it for her. They lost the house because of that one. Now they had a new house and she was stuck with a very small closet for her bedroom. The closet was smaller than Harry Potter's cupboard. She grabbed her only pair of clothes that didn't look like rags from her closet and quickly changed. Outfit: Outfit

She dragged out her bag full of her things and supplies for Hogwarts and headed down stairs. She didn't want to be late.

"Are you ready to go to your freak school?!" Lily, my step sister, mocked as she ran down and kicked me in the shin. Our parents laughed.

"Good going Lily!" They shouted in encouragement at their jerk for a daughter. The father came over to me as I slightly trembled and grabbed my chin. He lifted it and looked into my eyes. Lily went and kicked me again, but this time she grabbed my pants and began to tear them down. The dad smiled and grabbed as he dragged me to another room. I start to fight, hoping to get out of this. Instead of helping, the mother and Lily followed as my "dad" hit me in the back to stop fighting. He dragged me into a room and slammed the door behind him, of course, not before Lily and my "mother" could get in. He threw me on the bed in the room. I quickly scramble to get out, but Lily and her mom grab me first. They pin me to the uncomfortable bed and start to tear off my shirt. Once they were done, they tore off my pants and under clothes. I was left naked, fighting for this not to happen. Instead, my "dad" started to unbuckle his belt and whipped my back once with it. He then took off his clothes as my "family" giggled and made sure I stood still. He jumped on top of me, making sure he put down the full pressure of his weight, and pushed me to my back. Tears were streaming down my face as he started shoving himself inside of me, an eleven year old who was abandoned at birth, and had done nothing wrong. I was being raped before I was even able to walk. I had a miserable life.

When that whole ordeal was over, I put my clothes back on and got out of their as fast as I could. When I finally made it to Kings Cross Station, I was just in time to meet with a red-headed family and asked how to get to Hogwarts.

"Excuse me," I asked quietly.

"Yes?" The mother of the jolly group asked.

"Do you know the way to Hogwarts?" I asked again, a bit fearul of how she would react.

"OF course! Is this your first year? It's my son Ron's first year to!" She said happily as a black haired boy passed through the portal like thing. "All you have to do is run through that post and you'll be at the train station! You should know what to do after that!" She said as she turned away. I tried my best to smile at her.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I went through the post. "Woah..." I gasped as I saw the beautiful train to Hogwarts. I smiled and went towards it.

"Who are you?" A loud, obnoxious voice asked me, startling me. I turned to see a blonde boy looking at me.

"My name is Silva, Silva Rose," I say as I hold my hand out to shake his.

"Hmm... I've never heard of the Rose family before... ANYWAYS I'm Draco Malfoy!" He said as he shoke my hand with his cold hands. I smile at him.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, I should probably be off to the train, I would hate to miss it!" I said with the first true smile I had on my face in years.

"Well then, I will see you later on, Ms. Rose," He smiled at me as he walked off to the train.

'Oh heavens, did I just flirt with a boy?' I thought dramatically as I headed off in the same direction.


	2. The Sorting

**Hey! I hope you enjoy, I know they are short but I really don't want to spend five hours writing a story! See ya!**

When I was younger I used to laugh and smile, but as I got older-when the abuse started-my laughter and smiles disappeared. Now here I am, on the train to Hogwarts, debating if I should go and talk to anyone. No one would understand what I had been through in the first eleven years of my life.

The door to my train room opens and a bushy haired girl walks in. "Have you seen a toad? Because a boy named Nevile's lost one." SHe smiled and pronounced her words loudly and clearly.

"No, I have not. I'll tell you if I do see one," I said quietly.

"Please do!" She said before she left to leave the room.

I shrug and my door opens again. "Do you want anything from the trolley dear?" An older woman asks.

"I'll take the lot," I said as I handed her a galleon. Her eyes widened and handed me the 'lot'. I fake a smile and take the candy/food. I had been faking smiles my entire life, so this wouldn't be that hard.

When she left I started to open one of the candies called a chocolate frog. "Woah..." I said as I grabbed the frog that had just jumped off and ate it. "Who knew frogs would taste good!" I said to myself. Sometimes I think I'm crazy. "A card? Hmm..." I pull it out and look at the name. "Rowena Ravenclaw... I wonder if this is a sign I'll be in Ravenclaw!" I say as I put it into my bag. "Probably not, I'm not smart."

When I got to Hogwarts we went through the boats, which I ended up being on one with a few other girls who were more than happy about going to Hogwarts. When we finally got to Hogwarts, I got off the boat and walked with the other first years. I didn't see Malfoy until he and Potter made a huge show before the Sorting even started. The Sorting Hat (A talking hat!) called up people and sorted them.

"Rose, Silva" It said as I walked up to the Hat slowly and sat on the stool. When it was put onto my head it said, "Well you are a bit of a challenge, aren't ya? Let's see... it better be SLYTHERIN!" It shouted as I proudly walked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy smiled at me, and I smiled back. I must be paranoid, thinking I could ever be friends with him, since he already latched onto a million friends.

 **So, what do you think? Oh, and to clear things up Silva is a half-blood, she was not a muggle-borne to go into Slytherin. I also won't have any direct intervention with the actual Harry Potter series, I want to leave it as it is. I might change up the ending with who Draco ends up with...**


End file.
